The invention claimed and disclosed herein pertains to imaging apparatus and methods, and more specifically, to apparatus and methods for supporting multiple types of imaging media on an imaging device having only one pick roller.
Various forms of imaging devices are known in the art. Imaging devices are those devices that are configured to produce an image on an imaging media. Imaging devices are known by various names in accordance with specific applications thereof, which include those of printers, facsimile machines, photocopiers, and the like. Imaging devices can also include integral units (commonly known as xe2x80x9call-in-onexe2x80x9d devices) which combine the functionality of two or more of the aforementioned exemplary imaging devices. Imaging media that is used in conjunction with the production of images is generally in the form of paper sheets, but can be in other forms such as plastic transparency sheets, envelopes, cardstock, and labels. In order to form an image, an imaging device deposits a substance such as ink, dye, toner, or the like onto the imaging media to form the image.
Prior art imaging devices are generally configured to accept more than one size and/or configuration of the imaging media in order to facilitate versatility of use. For example, a typical prior art imaging device can be configured to accept different sizes of paper sheets, and/or can be configured to accept envelops in addition to letter-sized paper sheets. In general, the more basic economy imaging devices are configured to allow only one form of imaging media to be placed into the imaging device at a time. For example, a basic printer has only one imaging media tray that is adjustable so as to accept different sizes and types of imaging media.
In such a printer having only one media tray, the imaging media must be physically removed and replaced whenever the size or type of media is changed. For example, to print a document, a plurality of letter-sized paper sheets is placed into the media tray of the printer. The document is printed on the letter-sized sheets of paper. Then, to print an address on an envelope, the remaining letter-sized sheets of media are removed from the media tray, and an envelope is placed into the tray. The address is printed on the envelope. In order to print another document, the letter-sized imaging media would again be placed into the media tray of the printer.
Larger, more advanced imaging devices generally include a plurality of media trays for holding various types and/or sizes of imaging media or the like. For example, a typical prior art advanced printer generally has several media trays. In such a printer, one of the media trays is generally configured to hold standard letter-sized paper sheets, while another of the media trays is configured to hold legal-sized paper sheets. Yet another of the media trays can be configured to hold standard-sized envelopes. This type of arrangement can be advantageous because different types of imaging media and envelopes can be utilized in a single imaging device without the need for removal and replacement of the imaging media and/or envelopes each time a different type and/or size of media is called for.
However, with regard to these more advanced prior art imaging devices which employ a plurality of media trays, the media handling means which are configured to accommodate the multiple media trays can be overly complex and can occupy an extra amount of space. For example, such prior art imaging devices having a plurality of media trays employ a separate pick roller, and related drive and control system, for each media tray. In addition, multiple media paths and related media conveyance means are required to move each of the different types of media from the respective media tray to the imaging section where the image is transferred to the media.
What are needed then are imaging apparatus and methods which achieve the benefits to be derived from similar prior art methods and/or devices, but which avoid the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.